


Ours

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy and Clarke live together, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of angst but not much, bellamy miller and murphy are bros, communication is key in relationships kids, literally just bellarke being silly and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke get into a stupid argument and Clarke tells Bellamy to get his stuff and leave. Bellamy does exactly that.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this takes place sometime after season 3 but there's no impending doom of radiation. So literally everyone's just living their lives. Bellamy and Clarke have already been together for a while at this point and are currently living together. Have fun because this is a rare occurrence where i actually write fluff. 
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

“Clarke, I don’t understand why you’re so angry at me right now!”

“Maybe, that’s the problem Bellamy.” 

Both were breathing heavy and silence settled into their shared quarters inside the Ark. It had only been a few weeks since Clarke insisted Bellamy move what little things he had into her compartment. It made sense, they had been together for some time now and Clarke’s quarters were bigger. It freed up space for someone else and it allowed them to spend more time together. It wasn’t like Bellamy had slept in his compartment for the past 4 months anyways. 

Everyone who knows Bellamy and Clarke, know that they argue. It was a common occurrence for the two to be at a disagreement. However, it was always about political tactics or the safety of the other. It was never over something trivial. 

Clarke had just finished up in medical when she made her way outside to the front of the Ark in search of Kane to tell him her mother was looking for him. She noticed Bellamy near the guard tower talking with Miller and Murphy, and she thought it wouldn’t hurt to make quick detour on her search for Kane. As she approached Bellamy from behind, her ears picked up on their conversation. 

“And she has ones of everyone in here. They’re incredible.” Bellamy was showing the two other boys something in his hands, all three were studying it closely. 

“Wow, she got Miller’s ugly ass head just right.” Murphy teased.

“Shut up man” Miller retaliated with shoving him in the shoulder. 

When Clarke got closer she noticed the thing they were all intrigued with was her sketchbook. Her _private_ sketchbook. The one she had shown Bellamy in secrecy. Heat surged to her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she stormed the rest of the way to the group. 

“I cannot believe you.” Clarke hissed as she wrenched the book out of Bellamy’s hands. Miller and Murphy automatically stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever this was about to become. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy was thoroughly confused.

“Honestly Bellamy.” She all but shouted as she turned and stalked back to her – _their_ quarters. 

Bellamy could only turn back to the boys with an expression Miller would have laughed at in any other situation but this.

“Yeah, dude, you fucked up.” Murphy deadpanned. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy quickly turned and raced after her, which brought them here. At a stand still, in the middle of what could be argued as their worst fight yet.

“Maybe you should just take what’s yours and leave.” Clarke forced out. 

“Clarke—“ 

“I’m serious, Bellamy.”

Bellamy stilled for a moment and Clarke watched as he thought something over in his head before he muttered a simple, “fine.”

Clarke expected him to grab his guards jacket and few books on the desk and head for the door, only to come back for the rest later. What she didn’t expect was for Bellamy to calmly walk forward and sling her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Bellamy! What are you doing!” Clarke practically screeched from her new position staring at his ass. 

“Taking what’s mine and leaving, isn’t that what you told me to do, princess?” He said as he walked them into the hallway. God, she can practically hear his smirk.

“You dumbass,” Clarke couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles, “put me down.”

At her request, he placed her on her feet in the middle of the Ark hallway. Clarke realized that thankfully the only person around to witness the scene was Jackson who quickly turned the corner. 

“Hey,” Bellamy caught her attention as he kept his hands around her waist, “I’m sorry.” The mood suddenly went serious again. Clarke nodded and took his hand tugging him back inside the compartment and leading him towards the bed where she pulled him down to sit next to her. 

Before, Clarke would have never pegged Bellamy Blake as the cuddly type. He craved physical closeness in private moments and even in a fight he never shied away from her. Moving closer to her, Bellamy nudged his nose against her temple and she tilted her head towards the contact, keeping her eyes locked on their hands.

“Princess, please believe me when I say I’m sorry.” Clarke nodded again and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I didn’t know that you didn’t want other people to see your sketches.”

She turned to look at him then, moving slightly away so she could look him in the eye. “They’re private, Bell. My sketchbook is like my diary. I only felt comfortable showing them to you.”

Bellamy nodded this time, “I didn’t mean to break your trust. I’m just so proud of you I wanted to show the others.” 

Bellamy’s cheeks tinted pink and Clarke smiled at him, to cute for his own good. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I know you didn’t. And it’s all right, just don’t go waving it around to the whole camp okay?” 

Bellamy grinned at that and pulled her into his arms “Okay, princess.”


End file.
